Quarry Rescue
Quarry Rescue is the third episode of Series 4. Summary Bella Lasagne has started a pizza business. Firefighter Morris soon phones up for a pizza and Bella writes down the toppings that she wants on it. Once the pizza is done, Trevor Evans, Bella's pizza delivery man takes it in the bus to Penny's house. On the way, Trevor drops off Sarah and James at Pandy Lane Farm to pick blackberries. He warns the twins not to go anywhere near the old quarry. Meanwhile, Bella's pizzas are doing Fireman Cridlington out of the job to cook lunch for the rest of the fire station, so storms out to look for a new occupation. Out in the countryside, Sarah and James see a black bird in the blackberry bush. They think it is stuck so James tries to free it, but the bird flies away, causing James to stumble backwards and fall down onto a ledge inside the old quarry. Meanwhile Trevor decides to stop and check the brake fluid level on his bus and he gets his finger stuck in the brake fluid chamber. Back at the fire station, Elvis has returned and is determined to show Sam and Station Officer Steele that he can make pizzas just as well as Bella can. Then the Fire Bell rings and they head off on their way to rescue James. Trevor tries to hail them as they pass by, but they cannot see that he is stuck, so they just drive straight on, leaving him stranded in the middle of the road. At the quarry, Sam abseils down onto the ledge and once James is hooked up as well, he lowers them down onto the quarry floor so that they can get out of the quarry again. Sam advises him to stay clear of the quarry in the future. Meanwhile, Trevor realises to his joy that he can phone the fire service to rescue him from his predicament. Then as soon as he has made the call, Jupiter drives along again and shoots right past again. Trevor is furious and Sam and Station Officer Steele feel very silly when the emergency gets through to them. Characters * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Station Officer Steele * Sarah and James * Bella Lasagne * Trevor Evans * Dilys Price * Penny Morris (mentioned) * Norman Price (mentioned) Vehicles * Jupiter * Trevor's Bus Locations * Pontypandy * Pontypandy Fire Station * Bella's Cafe * Price's General Store * Pandy Lane * Pandy Lane Farm * Newtown (mentioned) * Cardiff (mentioned) * Bingles Department Store (mentioned) Trivia * This is the only time in the original series where Sam wears a different type of rescue uniform. * The Rescue Scene is Seen On The Children's BBC Promo From 1999 To 2001. * This is the first episode to feature a rope rescue. Goofs * When Station Officer Steele asks Elvis for Bella's menu, the light coming through the office window suddenly jumps into a different direction. * When Station Officer Steele says "Lower away, Fireman Sam." no animation is given to Sarah at all. * Before and after the rescue, it was not fair of Sam or Trevor to warn James or Sarah about the quarry, because the drop was hidden behind the blackberry bushes, so neither would have known that they was anywhere near it at all.